


A flashforward

by depresane



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Game Spoilers, Lore spoilers, M/M, draft, dribble, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: (When you stop writing, you stop being noticed.)(I'm working at furniture factory, and it exhausts me so much I'm neither playing games nor writing.)(Originally a gift for Andrea.)





	A flashforward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvandraTheMarySueSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer/gifts).



Dorn held Sarevok’s forearm and slowly pulled it, encouraging him to take a step closer. Next, he embraced him with a firm clap of his left hand against the tense upper back. He buried his pale blue nose in his neck, borrowing a bit of its warmth.

Sarevok smooched the half-orc’s shoulder, or rather the cloth of an expensive shirt he had bought and given to him.

“Two left,” he spoke softly. He didn’t have to add anything else.

Dorn hummed, giving back the warmth, which transitioned from the thermal form into an act of respect. He moved his head away to look into Sarevok’s eyes.

They smiled simultaneously.

The half-orc winked. Sarevok reached out to his partner’s lips. He felt comfortable between those lower fangs – sturdy pillars on which a new temple was about to rest. Dorn kissed back, toying with the human’s upper lip; then, he tickled his back and pressed several points one by one to soften the tension in his muscles. Now both arms were hugging the future god, but  _ his  _ hands didn’t move an inch.

Dorn noticed that, “Won’t you hold me?”

“Oh. I’m weary. Can barely think.”

“I see. I’ll massage you thoroughly until you fall asleep. Nothing more. Will you hold me now?”

Sarevok’s hug was very gentle and loose. Dorn nodded, thinking, “Indeed, he’s exhausted.”


End file.
